


Aborted Maneuvers

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, Series: Primal Imperative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fed up with his sentinel's reticence, Blair pushes the issue of 'No Sex' with surprising consequences.<br/>This story is a sequel to Primal Imperative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aborted Maneuvers

## Aborted Maneuvers

by Montage

Disclaimer :  This story was written purely for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of other fans. In no way do I make a profit off of it, and I recognize that the copyrights to the various characters belong to Paramount and Pet Fly Productions. Dedication :  My sincerest appreciation to patl for not only beta reading this, but her continual support and encouragement. 

* * *

Sprawled at the kitchen table, Blair scowled. It had been over a week since he and Jim had last made love. True, the first days after being severely punished and then roughly taken by his out of control sentinel, Blair really wouldn't have  been in any condition to enjoy sex. But the ache in his hindquarters had worn off days ago and Jim still hadn't touched him. Oh sure, there had been the quick comforting gestures. A guiding hand on his arm, the quick kiss in passing bestowed upon his brow, arms hesitantly returning a hug. All restrained, empty gestures, totally devoid of passion or emotion. Not good. Especially when the recipient was one hopelessly in love, perpetually horny guide by the name of Blair Sandburg. 

There was that tingling sensation again. The one that Ellison associated with Sandburg directing irate glances at the back of his head. Jim knew his mate was confused by his obvious reticence. Not to mention being more than a little pissed off that his subtle advances over the past few days had been callously rejected. 

But the truth of the matter was that despite Blair's protestations that _he_ was the one who had initiated their coupling, the repeated assurances that he hadn't been hurt and the explanations concerning a sentinel's primal imperative, he, James Ellison was afraid. No doubt Sandburg would  attribute it to a sentinel's domineering nature, Jim's need to be in control, and he'd be right. 

But the thought of losing control, of possibly injuring Blair, scared the hell out of him. So he had reined in his emotions and his sexual urges with a single minded determination that bordered on the fringes of obsessive behavior ...and taken lots of cold showers. 

Lips pursed in annoyance, Blair eyed the back of his sentinel's head. Jim had purposely been ignoring him all evening. Well, enough was enough. Since the subtle approach has failed miserably, it was time to mount a frontal attack. Blair's lips curved upwards at the image that thought had provoked. His face a set mask of determination, he pushed back the chair and rose. 

Innately aware of his partner's presence, Jim heard the quiet scrape of the chair as it slid across the kitchen floor. The corner of his mouth developed a nervous tick as he listened to flannel being discarded and dropping carelessly to the floor. By the time he heard the all too familiar snap open and the sound of a zipper being pulled down, Jim was sweating profusely. His cock was pulsating with need and straining to be released from its confines. But it was the sound of denim bristling against hairy legs that proved to be his undoing. 

Bolting from the couch, he strode purposely towards the door. Intentionally avoiding the questioning gaze of his lover, Jim snatched up his jacket and keys. "I'm going to the store for some beer," he muttered briefly before beating a hasty retreat out the door. 

Stark naked, Blair crossed his arms and stood glaring at the closed door. "You have to come home sometime Jim." He spoke quietly. "And when you do, I'll still be here, waiting." 

Entering the lift, Jim heard the determination and hurt behind the words uttered by his mate. Ellison felt he chest clench. A major confrontation was brewing and while a part of him was scared that when the dust finally settled, Blair would leave him, the other part was afraid he wouldn't. Thoughts and emotions in chaos, Jim leaned back against the lift wall "Oh God, what am I going to do?" he beseeched in whispered tones as he slid to the floor. 

* * *

Jim paused outside the door and, extending his heightened sense of hearing, listened. True to his word, Blair's rhythmic heartbeat came from within the loft. _Damn!_ Trying to avoid a confrontation, Jim had hoped to return home and find his lover asleep. 

Wearily, Ellison sighed. There was no sense in putting it off any longer. If the past several hours hadn't produced a solution for his dilemma, he seriously doubted the next few minutes would either. Resigned, Jim inserted his key into the lock and entered. 

A fleeting glance towards his guide, as he hung up his jacket, revealed that the younger man was fully clothed, _Thank God,_ and once again typing away on his laptop at the kitchen table. Abruptly, the clicking of the keys stopped and as he hazarded another quick peek, Jim found himself ensnared by the inquisitive blue eyes of his mate. 

"So where's the beer? " Blair asked, the sound of his voice releasing Ellison from his paralysis. 

"The what?" Jim stuttered, shaking off the disorientation. 

Slowly Blair removed his glasses, tossing them onto to the table. "You said you were going out for beer, Jim," Blair replied, rising. "I would think that in three hours you could have bought a whole fucking truck load of beer. So where is it?" 

Ellison glanced down at his empty hands. "I... ah..." he stammered. 

"You know what? Just forget it!" Blair angrily interjected. Pivoting, he began heading for his old room, only to pause and turn back. Agitatedly Blair ran a hand through his hair before proceeding. "Look, it's obvious that you can't stand the thought of touching me. Hell," he snorted, "maybe you don't even ...love," he bit back a sob on the word, "me any more, so we'll just go back to the way things were before." 

Jim's jaw dropped open as Blair continued his tirade unabated. "I know you'd probably prefer that I move out, but I can't... I won't do that. You may not want me as a lover any more, but you still need me as a guide, so...." 

"I still love you," Jim softly interrupted, finally finding his voice. 

Blair gaped. "Then why?" came the anguished cry. "Why don't you touch me anymore? Make love to me. Let me make love to you?" 

"I can't," Jim replied with a negative shake of his head and Blair could see the walls being erected behind Ellison's ice blue eyes. 

"Damn it, Jim," Blair roared, moving closer to his lover. "We need to talk about this. I don't want to lose you." 

Jim tried to retreat. The withdrawal was swiftly countered by Sandburg's tenacious grip on Ellison's arm. "Talk to me, please," Blair pleaded. 

Time continued to tick out its passing, the sound of Blair's exerted breathing the only accompaniment to the silent war of locked gazes. Finally, Jim blinked. "I refuse to take the risk of hurting you again." 

"WHAT?" Blair squeaked, incredulous. "That's what this is all about? How many times do I have to explain this to you? You're..." 

"I know what you said Chief," Jim said cutting Blair off. Yanking his arm from Sandburg's grip, Ellison stalked past his guide and into the living room. Then once again shutting Blair out, he flopped down onto the couch, clicked on the TV remote and began channel surfing. 

Blair turned to his lover, arms open in a silent appeal; mouth slightly open in shock. "So that's it, we're through? I don't think so Jim," Blair retorted, his rigid posture denoting his determination. "This isn't over, not by a long shot." 

And still Ellison ignored him. 

Lips pursed in anger, Blair headed towards his old room. His displeasure clearly expressed by the slamming of the French doors behind him. 

An hour later, Jim shut off the TV and after seeing to his ablutions, climbed the stairs to the bedroom. Flicking on the bedside lamp Jim eyed the bed, silently thinking how large and lonely it suddenly looked. Slipping off his robe, he pulled back the covers and slid between the freshly washed sheets. Turning out the light Jim settled back, cupped hands clasped behind his head, and closed his eyes. 

Two hours later found him still wide awake, listening to the relentless rustlings of his mate from below. Repeatedly he heard his lover shift, plump a pillow or turn over with an exasperated sigh. Neither one of them, it appeared, were going to get any sleep tonight. 

Forty minutes later the muttered grumblings from his lover about not being able to get warm propelled Jim, with reluctance, out of bed and down to the floor below. 

Once again Blair pummeled the uncooperative pillow before flopping back down with an frustrated sigh. No matter what he tried, he just couldn't seem to get comfortable, or warm. _It's funny_ , he silently mused. _I never seemed to have that problem when I was sleeping with Jim_. Anger rose at the thought of his anal retentive, stubborn, pig-headed lover. And once again Blair vented his emotions on the closest target available, his pillow. Snatching it from behind his head, Blair, in a fit of pique, flung it away. 

Hearing his guide shift for the umpteenth time in the last few hours, Ellison sighed with resignation and opened the door. 

_WHAP_   The pillow struck the unsuspecting sentinel. 

Startled, Jim hastily reached out to catch the pillow before it could drop to the floor. "Nice shot," he grumbled mere seconds before light flooded the room. 

"JIM!" Blair cried out, surprised by Ellison's sudden appearance. "What are you doing here?" 

"I live here, remember," Jim retorted, tossing the pillow into the corner of the room. 

Blair grimaced at the sarcasm. 

"Come on, let's go," Ellison commanded, striding to the bed and yanking back the covers. 

"Go? Go where?" Blair asked with a confused frown. 

"To bed." 

_YES!!!_ Came the silent, but exuberant cry. 

Jim frowned as a smile lit his lovers face. "To sleep Sandburg, nothing else." 

"Then forget it," Blair replied with a mulish expression, pulling the covers tightly back up around him. 

"Damn it, Blair," Ellison groused. "It's the only way either one of us is going to get any sleep tonight." 

"NO!" Blair stated emphatically before rolling over to face the wall. 

"Fine. We'll do it the hard way." In one swift motion, Jim peeled back the layer of blankets and snatched up his stubborn mate. 

"Jim, what are you doing?" The younger man bellowed, arms flailing. 

"Putting you where you belong," the older man ground out while trying to restrain the struggling bundle in his arms. 

"Let me go, damn it!" Blair roared. Breaking free, he turned. 

Smoothly, Jim bent and shouldering his guide midsection, swung the now furious individual over his shoulder. One arm wrapped around the kicking legs, pinning them securely. The other came up to land a stinging swat to Blair's boxer covered bottom. 

"Hey!" Blair cried out indignantly. 

"That was just a warning," Jim threatened as he pivoted and strode out of the room. "Any more of your shenanigans tonight and I promise you, you won't like the consequences." 

"Bully," Blair muttered beneath his breath as Ellison mounted the stairs to their bedroom. 

"You're really asking for it, aren't you." Jim commented, dumping his burden on the bed. 

Immediately Blair tried to scramble away. 

"Get your skinny ass back here," Jim growled, hauling the smaller man back. One hand securely gripping his guide's arm, Jim climbed in the bed beside him and pulled up the covers.  Then turning on his side, he snaked an arm around Blair's waist, effectively pinning him in place. 

Jim felt Blair stiffen; anger fairly radiated from the younger man beside him. Self loathing rising within, Jim released his mate. "I'm sorry," he whispered contritely. "Go on. I won't hold you here against your will." 

Hearing the sorrow and self recrimination in his lover's voice, Blair felt his anger drain away. Rolling over he face Jim. "You're wrong  about this, you know." Blair's rich, tenor voice floated out over the darkness. "And somehow I'm going to prove it to you." 

"Sandburg," Jim growled in an irritated tone. One which clearly stated that he did not want it discuss it. 

"All right. All right," Blair capitulated. "I won't say another word about it..." 

"Good," Ellison interjected. 

"...tonight," Blair elaborated. 

Jim groaned. 

"If you  really loved me, you'd hold me." Blair's mouth screwed up in a pout. 

_I am not going to look. I am not going to look._ Jim silently chanted while purposely keeping his eyes averted. 

Beside him Blair sighed and if drawn against his will, Jim looked. 

Even the night could not prevent the sentinel from being captured by the sad eyes; the hurt expression on his lover's face. "Aw..." Ellison whined flopping over onto his back. "Come here." 

Carefully schooling his features, Blair quickly moved into Jim's arms. One arm tucked around the older man's waist, Blair laid his head against the smooth expanse of Jim's chest. Moments later he felt his sentinel's arms come up to embrace him. And under the cover of darkness, Blair smiled. 

* * *

He was going to kill his partner. It was as pure and simple as that . All week long Blair had taunted him with his blatant sexuality. The long, lingering touches that bordered sinfully on caresses,  and smoky, heat filled gazes that whispered promises of things to come. Hell, the direct stares straight at Jim's bulging crotch, accompanied by a sly smile. Always done in the presence of others, being the perfect model of reticence and decorum when they were home alone.Sandburg knew what he was doing all right and it had taken Jim every ounce of his self control not to just grab his mate and fuck him into next Tuesday. But now the weekend loomed ahead and Jim sensed that Blair would step up his campaign. In an act of sheer desperation, he had requested that the weekly poker game be moved to the loft. So, there he sat, surrounded by Banks, Taggert, Rafe, Brown and one smirking guide whose glance told Jim that Blair knew precisely what he was up to."Jim, you in?" Joel asked, rousing Ellison from his silent contemplations. 

"Yeah," the detective replied, shaking off the disjointed sensation he was experiencing. "Just let me grab a beer first." 

"Get me one too while you're at it ," Blair called out as Jim rose and headed for the kitchen. 

Opening the door, he lifted out two bottles, all the while feeling Sandburg's penetrating gaze on the back of his head. _Head my ass_ , Jim thought as the prickling sensation moved decidedly downward to linger on his buttocks. Silently, Ellison groaned. He wasn't going to get the opportunity to kill Blair because the younger man was going to drive him to an early grave. Already this evening Jim had had to switch places with Simon because of his lover's roaming hand beneath the table, and, God help him, the night was still young. 

"Hey, Jim, you playing or not?" Banks groused around the cigar clenched between his teeth. 

With a long suffering sigh, Ellison shut the refrigerator door and returned to the game. 

"Thanks Jim," Blair purred throatily, as Ellison handed him the bottle. 

Returning to his chair, Jim kept his eyes averted, not wanting to watch as Sandburg picked up the beer, removed the cap, and wrapped those lush, full lips around the bottle's opening. Blair took a long draw, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed, before setting the beverage down. Out of the corner of Jim's eye he saw Blair's tongue come out to dart at the droplets left behind. A mewing sound escaped from the back of Ellison's throat. 

"You all right Jim ?" Taggert asked with a concerned gaze. 

Heat suffused Ellison's face. Hooking a finger in the collar of his shirt, Jim stretched the constricting material. "Is it hot in here?" he asked no one in particular. 

Partner eying partner, the four remaining men exchanged confused glances. "Seems fine to me," Banks replied with  a shrug. To which the others nodded in agreement. 

"Maybe you're coming down with something," Brown suggested. 

"Yeah, maybe," Jim abstractedly replied as he watched Sandburg  pop a peanut into his mouth, leaving behind telltale particles of salt clinging to his lips. _Oh yeah_ Ellison mused thoughtfully, expelling a pent up breath, _It's going to be a long night._

* * *

The others had already left with only Simon remaining. "You sure you're all right Jim?" Banks asked, pulling on his coat. "I can't remember a time when I've seen you lose so bad." 

"I'm fine, just a little tired this evening," Ellison replied, showing his captain to the door. 

"Well make sure you get some rest this weekend. Remember, the Stoddard trial starts on Monday." 

"Right," Jim assured him, opening the door. 

"Oh, and Sandburg," Simon said turning back, "I'm holding you personally responsible if Jim isn't any better by Monday." 

"Don't worry Simon," Blair replied with an enthusiastic bounce and wide grin, "I plan on taking... ah... real good care of Jim." 

"See that you do," Banks commanded with a nod. 

Ellison didn't know whether to be relieved or scared shitless as he shut the door after his captain. Behind him he could feel the heat radiating off his lover. The scent of arousal, which had faintly lingered all evening, had suddenly increased ten fold. The sound of clothing  being removed echoed loudly off the loft walls. 

Slowly Jim turned. "What the hell are you doing?" Ellison asked, incredulous. Blair had already discarded his shirt and was in the process of trying to shimmy out of his skin tight jeans. 

Blair blinked innocently up at the taller man. "I would think it's obvious Jim," he replied, the hint of a mischievous smile playing at his lips. "If not, then I know it's definitely been too long." 

Quickly, Ellison crossed the short span separating them. "Stop that!" he growled, grabbing at Sandburg's hands to prevent the jeans from being removed. 

"I want you," Blair murmured huskily, pulling his hands away to grasp the front of Jim's shirt. With a swift flick of his wrist the material was ripped open and buttons were sent flying in all directions. 

Jim  was totally oblivious to their bouncing tattoos as Blair latched onto one of his nipples and sucked at the hardening bud. "I need you," the smaller man purred as he moved to give it's twin similar attention. Pausing, he looked up into his lover's face. "And if you were being honest with yourself you'd admit you want me too." 

"Sandburg... Blair," Jim babbled, "I..." 

Unexpectantly a knock sounded at the door and both men froze, their eyes going wide. 

"Who is it?" Blair called out since Jim seemed incapable of speech. 

"It's Simon," came the reply from the other side of the door. "I forgot my cigar case." 

Resting his chin on Sandburg's head, Ellison groaned. 

The knock came again. "You planning on opening the door, or making me stand in the hall all night?" 

Banks' grumblings spurred Jim into action. Glancing around he spotted Simon's cigar case nestled halfway the between the couch cushions. Quickly retrieving it he grabbed Blair by one arm and tucked him securely behind the door. "Stay there," Jim ordered, raising a finger in warning. 

Blair rolled his eyes. "Trust me Jim. I am _not_ going anywhere." 

Once again the knock sounded. "Any time this year will do nicely gentlemen," Banks' short tempered mutterings seeped through the door. 

Shooting his guide an exasperated glare, Jim wrenched open the door. "Sorry about that Sir, we were a little tied up,"  Ellison offered in explanation as he handed the captain his property. 

Taking in the dishieveled appearance of Ellison's clothes, Simon's eyebrows rose in question. "Do I wanna know?" 

"Ah... no Sir, I don't think so," Jim returned with feigned innocence. 

"Well, good night then," Banks replied with a parting nod. 

With a half smile, Ellison lingered in the doorway watching the taller man step into the lift. Then releasing his pent-up breath, he stepped back into the loft. 

Closing and locking the door, Jim turned to discover his partner draped seductively on the couch, the only thing adorning his body, a wicked smile. 

"Oh shit," Jim whimpered pathetically as he felt his body respond. 

Slowly Jim's gaze traveled over the length of his mate. Starting with the strong but finely etched facial features, then moving past the arched lines of Blair's neck, and across the well defined chest covered with dark curly hair through which two tawny colored buds teasingly peeked. Finally over the flat stomach flanked by smooth hips and down to the impressive cock resting against Blair's thigh. As if sensing Jim's scrutiny it tantalizingly twitched. 

Blair's smile grew wider as he saw his lover's eyes dilate with passion. _Gotcha!_   Blair thought smugly. Since his sentinel appeared mesmerized and incapable of motion, let alone coherent thought, Blair gracefully rose from the couch. 

Jim's gaze tracked each nuance of movement, every ripple of flesh and bone as Blair moved towards him. Unconsciously Jim's tongue darted out to lick his lips in anticipation. 

The heady feeling of being in control compelled Blair to run his splayed hands enticingly up the taller man's chest, pausing only momentarily to caress the hardening nipples before continuing their journey upwards. Slipping his hands beneath Jim's shirt, Blair eased the material off the broad shoulders, allowing it to glide effortlessly down his arms and flutter to the floor. Then reaching for the button on Jim's trousers, Blair looked up, capturing his mate's gaze, silently forbidding him to forestall the motion. Pleased when no protest was forthcoming, Blair unfastened the button and firmly gripping the zipper, slid it downward. Then slowly, as if unwrapping a long awaited Christmas present, he peeled Jim's slacks and boxers down to the sentinel's knees. Enraptured by the sheer strength and beauty of his lover's cock, Blair could not suppress a gasp of desire from escaping his lips. Carefully he reached out to stroke the throbbing member. Swiftly it responded to his ministrations, growing hard and rigid. 

Jim gasped, his hands coming up to grip Blair's shoulders. The knuckles growing white as he pushed downward, forcing the smaller man to his knees. 

No further urging was needed. Immediately Blair complied and dropped to the floor. 

Faced with the object of his desire, Blair's tongue darted out and began lathing the reddened crown. Above him, Jim's guttural moans spurred the guide onward. Opening wider, he engulfed the velvety shaft, taking most, but not quite all of it into his mouth. And as Blair began fondling the member with his lips and tongue, Jim's grip on Blair's shoulders tightened even more, his fingernails now beginning to leave indentations in the beige colored skin. 

Expertly Blair manipulated the pulsating cock, knowing from previous encounters the nuances that excited his lover. Jim's groans grew in volume, his breath coming in short, quick pants. Eyes closed, his face flushed, the sentinel's entire awareness centered on his groin and the building orgasm. Flares of vibrant colors played across the darkened landscape of his hampered vision as the pressure continued to intensify. 

Sensitive lips feeling the forthcoming climax, Blair reached up to cradle his mate's rock hard balls and manipulating them just so, sent his lover over the final precipice. 

With a shudder and exuberant cry of release, Jim came. Throat muscles constricted and expanded as Blair swallowed it all draining his lover of each precious drop. Totally spent Jim's knees gave out and releasing his hold on Blair, he crumpled bonelessly to the floor. 

Catching the larger man before he fell, Blair carefully guided Jim to the floor. Then quickly settling himself on the floor, the couch bracing his back, Blair maneuvered the pliable form of his near comatose partner between his outstretched legs until Jim's back and head were resting against the anthropologist's chest. Reaching up to wipe away the remaining traces of cum from his mouth, Blair smiled with satisfaction. Then wrapping his arms around his sedate mate, Blair placed a gentle kiss on the top of Jim's head. "Rest now lover," he whispered, "because before I'm through with you, you're going to need every ounce of energy that glorious body of yours possesses." 

"Hmmm," Jim murmured sleepily and Blair's smile widened in response. 

* * *

Cognizance was slow in returning, but eventually Jim once again became aware of his surroundings, of the firm but gentle arms cradling him and of the intermingled scents of semen and musk. Quietly Jim groaned, and  realizing the extent of his capitulation, pulled away from the pleasing  embrace. 

"Jim?" Blair frowned in concern at the abrupt withdraw. Wordlessly he watched as Jim rose, swiftly divested himself of the rest of his clothing, and turned to face him. Blair silently wished that he understood what was going on behind the fathomless blue eyes and inscrutable face of his partner. Was it confusion? Condemnation? Now uncertain of his earlier actions Blair felt his trepidation grow as Jim reached out and hauled him to his feet.  Swallowing past the sudden lump in his throat, Blair tried again. "Jim, what's going on man?" 

Swooping down, Jim's lips captured his lover's mouth even as his hands came up to entwine themselves in Blair's long silky brown strands, holding him immobile. His tongue snaked out, probing, demanding entrance to Blair's mouth. Silently rejoicing when the lips parted, permitting entrance. 

Softly Blair moaned, reveling in the taste of his mate as the larger man  plundered his mouth with a yearning too long ignored. _Maybe it'll be all  right after all,_ Blair mused, then whimpered in protest when Jim suddenly pulled away. _Or maybe not._ Blair followed, intent on recapturing that which had been so abruptly denied, only to be pushed away and held at arms length as he fell beneath his sentinel's intense scrutiny. 

"You've been begging for this all week, haven't you?" Jim ground out, his voice rough with undefined emotion. 

"Oh yeah man," Blair replied with enthusiasm, the love he felt for this man making his eyes shine just a little brighter. "You have no idea how much I've wanted this." His smile faltering slightly at the enigmatic look that came across Jim's face. 

"Well then, I'll just have to make sure that you get it," Jim replied, leading Blair over to the couch. 

However, Blair's exuberant cry of YES!!! turned into a groan of dismay as he found himself swiftly turned face down over his lover's lap. "Oh man, this is so _not_ what I had in mind." 

"Well it's what you're going to get junior," Jim spat out as his hand descended on the upturned, unprotected bottom. 

"Why? What did I do?" The grad student pleaded for answers as the larger man began peppering the twin mounds with powerful blows. 

"What you did," Jim growled as he continued his ministrations, "was blatantly disregard my explicit feelings concerning 'no sex'." 

Beneath him Blair began to squirm as the heat and sting in his buttocks began to intensify. "Ouch! Jim, please...." 

"You taunted and teased,"  Ellison continued unabated as he persisted in making his displeasure known,  "and just about  drove me out of my mind with wanting you." 

"But Jim..." 

"IT'S NOT NICE TO TEASE YOUR SENTINEL!," Ellison pointed out, a strike of his palm on the quickly reddening asscheeks adding emphasis to each word. 

"I wouldn't have had to,"  the writhing individual retorted through gasps of pain, "if you hadn't been so damn pig-headed and self-centered." 

The raised hand, poised to strike yet again, suddenly ceased its motions.  Sensing a reprieve, Blair escaped, quickly scooting off Jim's legs to set atop the coffee table facing his mate. Wincing slightly as his bottom connected with the smooth, cool surface. 

"You're saying I'm selfish?" Jim's expression was one of utter confusion and hurt. "I was trying to protect you." His mouth screwed up into a pout. 

Blair couldn't help it, he smiled. His big, strong, lover reminded him of a  five year old who hadn't gotten his way. Reaching out, Blair captured one of Jim's hands in his own and bringing it to his lips began kissing each digit. 

"Protecting me is fine," Blair told him in between suckling the fingers, "but I don't need protection from you." 

"I don't want to hurt...." 

Blair placed a finger on Jim's lips forestalling the words. "Don't you get it?  The only thing that could possibly hurt me is for you not to make love to me, to not let me make love to you." 

"But what if it happens again, if I can't control....." The words trailed off  as fear shrouded eyes looked imploringly at his mate. 

"Look, Jim. I can't guarantee that it won't happen again. But if it does, we'll deal with it. What I can't deal with is losing you." Blair's eyes became moist with long suppressed yearnings. "I love you," he said, his voice husky with emotion. 

"I don't know,"  the sentinel replied with a shake of his head, desire warring with fear. 

"You're not the only one with a primal imperative Jim. I need you as much as you need me. I covet the feel  of you inside of me." 

"Blair, I ....." 

"Please, don't deny me that." 

That was all it took. One look at those beseeching blue eyes, the sound of his impassioned plea and Jim could not deny his lover any longer. Rising, with one hand he swept away the contents of the coffee table, oblivious to the scattering remains as he lowered himself and Blair into a reclining position. 

In sync Blair parted his legs, inviting his mate closer until their groins  ground together. And even as a groan of ecstasy escaped his lips, Jim was devouring the contented sigh, seizing his lips, his mouth. Lost in a maelstrom of long denied primal urges, Blair was unaware of his hands as they traveled up the bulging biceps of his lover, gripping and pulling Jim nearer. He reveled in the feel of his lover's body against his own. Wanting him closer, wanting to become one. Arching his head back, offering his neck as Jim's lips began nipping and suckling at the exposed skin. 

Spurred on by his mate's unabashed response, Jim  ran his hand over one exposed nipple, delighting in the reaction as it immediately hardened beneath his touch. Unable to contain himself, Jim moved lower taking the tawny colored bud into his mouth. Beneath him, Blair bucked, curving upwards as small unintelligible sounds emanated from his lips, his fingernails raking long, deep gouges down the sentinel's exposed back. 

Sandburg was right, he had been selfish. How could he have denied his lover this, denied himself. Blair was not a fragile porcelain doll. He was a man with wants and desires as strong and as primal as his own. The raging erection poking him in the thigh was proof enough of that. 

"Jimmm..." Blair pleaded, his body quivering, taut with want and need. 

"Shhh, I'm going to take good care of you." The sentinel soothed, his hand  coming up to brush away the sweat drenched hair from his lover's flushed face before moving downwards, trailing across the fur covered chest, over the flat abdomen, down through the nest of dark curly hair to grip the pulsating cock. Tenderly he fondled the throbbing member, alternating the rhythms of his strokes until Blair was writhing from his ministrations. 

"Can't...take...much... more," Blair ground out between clenched teeth. Head thrown back, eyes closed, his caramel colored skin glistening with perspiration as his chest quickly rose and fell, precum weeping from his  engorged cock. 

Oh yeah, his lover was more than ready. Swiftly scooting to the floor at the end of the coffee table, Jim consumed the throbbing member. His lips slowly working their way up the velvety shaft only to ease their way back down seconds later. It proved to be too much for the younger man, with a cry of release he reached out blindly and latching onto Jim's ears with a death grip, began expelling his seed into the sentinel's mouth.  Jim swallowed, sucking greedily until his partner was completely spent. Then, with reluctance, he released the now flaccid cock. 

Sitting back Jim eyed his mate like a cat that had just lapped up the  proverbial cream, quietly savoring the taste of his lover as he waited for Blair to recover. His own throbbing member persistently reminding  him of unfinished business. 

* * *

Legs dangling limply off the sides of the coffee table, Blair's lips  slowly  turned upwards into a smile as his long, dark lashes fluttered open. Spying his sentinel, the smile grew wider. "Oh man, that was incredible," he purred with satisfaction. 

"Glad you liked it," Jim responded with a chuckle. "But next time do you think you could go a little easier on the ears?" 

"The ears...?" Blair began confused, then eyes widening in dismay as the dim memory surfaced. "Oh man, I'm so sorry. It's just that it had been so long, I couldn't control..." 

Jim shrugged off  the apology. "It's no big deal. I just don't want to end up looking like Dumbo." 

Blair eyed him mischievously. "I don't know," he replied thoughtfully, "you might look kind of cute and it would explain your ability to hear things that other people can't." 

"Sandburg..." Ellison growled with mock sternness. 

"Yes Jim?" Blair responded with a look of sheer innocence. 

A feral gleam came into Ellison's eyes, banishing all traces of humor. The sight of his mate laying there exposed, waiting and willing reminded his body of its own throbbing desires. "I want you," Jim growled, low and menacing. "I need you," he continued as he rose from his spot on the floor and advanced on his lover. 

Blair's eyes grew round at the sight of his partner's impressive shaft,  pulsating with unspent desire. Then his own eyes hungrily returning the heated gaze, Blair raised his bent legs and placing them on the coffee table, opened them wide, wantonly inviting access. 

Slowly Jim advanced. His face aflame with primal passion, he climbed between his lover's legs, slipping them up and over his shoulders in the process. His gaze traveling over his mate past his lover's renewed erection and to the soft mounds guarding the opening he sought. Abruptly he paused, blinking in bewilderment at the redness and slight swelling he detected there. Blinking, he shook off the confusion, suddenly recalling that _he_ had been the one responsible. "Chief, I don't think...." 

"I swear to God Jim," Blair ground out, "if you stop now I won't be responsible for my actions. So, unless you want to be talking in a soprano voice for the rest of your life I strongly suggest that you finish what you've started." 

Swiftly Jim's eyes darted up to those of his mate, finding the orbs dark with desire. "I don't want to hurt you," the larger man stammered, acutely aware of his own painfully engorged cock. 

Abruptly Blair reached out and roughly gripped the throbbing shaft. "I'm gonna hurt you in about ten seconds if you don't get it in me, man." 

"NO!" Jim pried loose the imposing grip. "If we do this, we're going to do it my way." 

Beneath him Blair whimpered pathetically. "Come on Jim, you're killing me here." 

Come to think of it, he wasn't feeling too nifty himself. The pain in his own uncompensated erection was swiftly becoming a blinding agony. "No! I mean it," he replied gruffly. "I need to get you ready. Where's the lube?" Becoming panicked, Jim's glance frantically darted around the room as he tried to recall where they had last put the damn thing. 

"Forget the fucking lube," Blair practically screeched, "I'm ready, all ready." 

Jim's intense gaze swiftly pinned his partner. "So help me Sandburg, if you don't settle down, I'm going to jack myself off and then paddle that bottom of yours into next week. I am _not_ going to take you without preparation. Now think, where did we put the damn lube?" 

The promised retribution did little to cool the younger man's passion, but he forced himself to think, knowing full well his mate would indeed follow through on the proposed threat. _Lube, lube, where did we put the lube?_ The litany circled the circumference of befuddled brain until suddenly an image of the elusive item fell into place. Grinning his arm snaked out and shoving his hand beneath the sofa cushions, Blair triumphantly retrieved the evasive article. "Hurry, please," he begged, shoving it into the sentinel's hands. 

_As if I needed any more urging,_ Jim thought wryly as he unscrewed the lid and swiftly coated his fingers. Parting the twin globes, he probed gently at the puckered opening, throwing his mate an irritated glance when Blair impatiently impaled himself on the digit. "Sandburg," he growled in warning. 

"Come on already," Blair pleaded as he began rocking back and forth, "I need you in me now. NOOOO!" he wailed as the finger was suddenly removed. 

"Shhh," Jim soothed, leaning down to kiss the sweat drenched forehead of his lover. "I'm just going to insert two now," he told the writhing man as two digits slid into the cavity. "You swallowed one up like the greedy little slut that you are." 

"Only... with you... man," Blair panted, as Jim began a scissoring motion to open and stretch the canal. Three quickly replaced the two as the smaller man continued to moan beneath the onslaught. 

Driven to the brink, Blair reached up and grabbing his mate by the ears, pulled him forward. 

"Ow...ow. Chief, the ears, let go of the ears," Ellison whined as he found himself pressed nose to nose with his lover. 

"Jim," Blair replied with dead seriousness, "either you quit fooling around and screw me or I'm going to rip the fucking ears off!" 

Deciding that it didn't pay to further piss off an already agitated guide, Jim swiftly removed his fingers and placing his cock against the tiny orifice, slid into his distraught partner. 

"Ahhh," Blair sighed in ecstasy, releasing his tenacious grip on the abused appendages,  "it's about fucking time." 

Oh God, it felt so good. Blair's body molded to fit him perfectly. He could cum just from the feel of it, but he knew his partner needed more. Slowly he withdrew, then swiftly slid back in, earning a incoherent murmur of approval from his lover. Then, losing himself in the emotion of long suppressed needs, Jim began to rapidly pump in and out of his mate, taking Blair harder and harder with each successive thrust, slightly altering his trajectory at times so that the tip of his cock scraped his lover's prostrate. It was during these times that Blair would literally howl in ecstasy, pushing upwards to meet the overwhelming sensation, his own cock pulsating with pent up sperm, building to release. 

With one final thrust, Jim trembled and came. Below him, Blair cried out and his seed came spewing forth. Beneath both of them, the coffee table shuddered, then teetering, collapsed. 

It was some time later before Jim became aware of Blair's barely suppressed laughter. Raising himself up on one elbow he peered down into the face of his amused lover. "You want to tell me what's so funny?" he asked scowling. 

"Jim, man, you made the Earth move," Blair replied, his eyes twinkling with merriment. 

Jim's brows furrowed in confusion until he realized that they were now on the floor, the shattered  remains of the collapsed coffee table, scattered around them. Finally seeing the humor of the situation, Jim snorted, his mirth easing into a full scaled belly laugh. Beneath him Blair chuckled, his sentinel's good humor infectious. Both men laughed until tears were rolling down their cheeks. 

"Oh God, Chief," Jim groaned, wiping away the telltale tears, valiantly trying to get the laughter under control, "we were rutting like animals." 

"Yeah," Blair replied grinning from ear to ear. "Wasn't it great!" he  exclaimed, eyebrows bobbing comically. 

"What am I going to do with you?" Jim sighed with a shake of his head. 

Blair immediately sobered, all former traces of mirth now gone. "Love me," he suggested, simply. 

Searching the face of his beloved, cataloging and memorizing each detail, Jim softly replied, "Always." 

"So," Blair began, swallowing past the lump of emotion that had risen up to choke him, "you ready to go again tiger?" 

"That's jaguar to you," Jim corrected, gently tapping the tip of Blair's nose. "Besides, I don't think the furniture can take it." 

"Screw the furniture," Blair retorted, thrusting his lower lip outward in a pout. 

"I'd rather screw you," Jim replied, leaning down to nuzzle at Blair's neck. 

"Sold!" Blair crowed triumphantly as he felt his lover begin to harden inside him once again. 

_Aborted maneuvers my ass,_ Blair thought smugly. This maneuver had not only been a rousing success, but was one they would frequently repeat......at least if he had anything to say about it. 

The End 


End file.
